Wedding Dress
by rizd.o12
Summary: Takdir sederhana dari tiga manusia dengan nama akhir 'Hyun'. Takdir yang menyakitkan untuk salah seorang di antara mereka, hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan takdirnya sendiri. Cast: Seo Daehyun (OC), Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior), Seo Joohyun (SNSD), Lee Minhyuk (BTOB)


**Title: Wedding Dress**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Seo Daehyun (OC)**

**- Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**- Seo Joohyun (SNSD)**

**- Lee Minhyuk (BTOB)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Disclaimer:**

**Strory is mine, but all casts isn't mine**

**Summary:**

**Takdir sederhana dari tiga manusia dengan nama akhir 'Hyun'. Takdir yang menyakitkan untuk salah seorang di antara mereka, hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan takdirnya sendiri**

**Just short oneshoot**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

Seo Daehyun, bayangan gadis berambut ikal panjang itu tampak di cermin. Senyumnya merekah cerah pagi itu. Dipandangi dirinya sendiri yang mengenakan gaun pengantin warna putih yang menyapu lantai. Ia bergerak memutar dan melihat pantulan tubuh bagian belakangnya di cermin. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu terbuka, dan segera ia menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Kau cantik, Daehyun-ah", kata Seo Joohyun, kakak Daehyun. Pipi Daehyun memerah dan kepalanya tertunduk malu. "Apa kau tidak bisa memakai gaun ini dengan benar?", tanya Joohyun sembari membetulkan gaun putih yang dipakai Daehyun, yang ternyata belum betul ia kenakan. Joohyun tersenyum pada adik tunggalnya itu. Dan Daehyun pun membalasnya dengan senyum simpul. Joohyun memeluk erat tubuh Daehyun. "Kau pasti akan bahagia...", kata Joohyun.

* * *

Daehyun melangkah ringan menuju kampusnya. Senyumnya masih merekah menantang teriknya mentari siang itu. "Hyun-ah!", kata Cho Kyuhyun mengejutkannya dari belakang. Tapi Daehyun tampak tak terkejut. Sepertinya hal itu selalu dilakukan si evil hingga Daehyun terbiasa. "Apa kau bahagia hari ini?", tanya Kyuhyun. "Ya, aku bahagia", balas Daehyun sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak biasanya wanita yang sudah lama ia kenal itu bersikap lembut padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menanyakan alasan Daehyun berubah sikapnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu. Kita pasti bahagia..", kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang dua pundak Daehyun. "Ne, hari itu akan menjadi hari yang membahagiakan", balas Daehyun yang terus tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Daehyun-ah, apa ada orang lain yang ingin kau undang? Masih ada sisa undangan", kata Joohyun. "Anni eonni, semua temanku sudah aku undang", balas Daehyun. Joohyun membuka buku yang berisi daftar undangan. "Aaa..Lee Minhyuk! Apa kau tidak mengundangnya?", tanya Joohyun. Daehyun terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. "Anni..untuk apa aku mengundangnya?", jawab Daehyun. "Meskipun ia hanya mantan namjachingu-mu, tapi kalian sudah berkomitmen untuk tetap berteman kan? Lagipula keluarga Lee sangat dekat dengan keluarga kita. Kita harus tetap mengundangnya", kata Joohyun. "Eonni..", belum sempat Daehyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Joohyun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari mengambil undangan yang tersisa. Daehyun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika kakaknya sudah menginginkan sesuatu.

* * *

Hari yang dinanti oleh trio Hyun akhirnya tiba. Bayangan wajah seorang gadis lagi-lagi terlihat di cermin. Senyum yang merekah lagi-lagi terpantul di cermin yang sama. Pantulan gaun pengantin warna putih juga berada di cermin itu. Suasana yang sama persis dengan yang terjadi 3 minggu yang lalu. Tapi tunggu dulu! Ternyata tak semuanya sama. Wajah gadis itu berbeda! Ia bukan lagi Daehyun, tapi Joohyun! Apa yang terjadi?

Daehyun masuk ke kamar Joohyun. Dilihat kakak perempuannya itu tampak bahagia. Terbesit dalam ingatannya perkataan kakaknya 3 minggu yang lalu, saat gaun pengantin itu dikenakan Daehyun.

_"Kau pasti akan bahagia...saat kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai, segeralah menikah menyusulku dan Kyuhyun oppa", _kataJoohyun.

Ia juga teringat pada Kyuhyun yang sangat bahagia saat berkata bahwa ia menunggu hari ini. Menunggu pernikahannya dengan Joohyun.

Daehyun mendekati Joohyun dan tersenyum padanya. "Eonni, kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang?", tanya Daehyun pada Joohyun. Joohyun tersipu malu. Daehyun pun tersenyum melihat kakaknya bahagia. Ia yang hari ini tak mengenakan _wedding dress, _tapi hanya sebagai pendamping.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat gagah dengan tuxedonya. Ia berdiri menanti Joohyun. Joohyun berjalan bersama appa nya. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Kecantikan alaminya yang sanggup membuat Kyuhyun jatuh hati. Rambut panjang nan lembut, mata bulat yang indah, serta senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hati semua orang yang melihatnya.

Pemberkatan pernikahan dimulai. Daehyun bergerak semakin mundur. Satu langkah..dua langkah..tiga langkah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Daehyun menjauh dari sepasang pengantin. Senyumnya tetap terkembang, tapi matanya memerah. Rasa di hati yang selama 2 tahun ini ia pendam, seperti ingin tumpah lewat bulir air mata. Daehyun tak sanggup lagi. Ia benar-benar menjauh dan akhirnya melewati pintu keluar gereja.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan dekapan yang hangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia juga merasakan belaian lembut di rambutnya. Dan ia pun merasakan matanya sudah benar-benar basah. Hingga ia tak melepaskan dekapan itu.

"Kau sudah lama tidak menangis di pelukanku. Sekarang kau bisa melakukannya lagi", suara seorang pria menghentikan isak Daehyun. Suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Daehyun melepaskan pelukan pria itu. "Lee Minhyuk oppa!", Daehyun terkejut.

* * *

Daehyun dan Minhyuk duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman bermain. Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening tanpa suara. Sebelum akhirnya Minhyuk memecah keheningan. "Bukankah kau pendamping mempelai wanita? Bagaimana bisa kau kabur dari upacara pernikahan?", pertanyaan Minhyuk tak cukup menggerakkan kepala Daehyun yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Adik macam apa kau ini sampai kau meninggalkan kakakmu?", tanya Minhyuk lagi. Isak tangis Daehyun kembali terdengar. Mungkin kontras dengan suasana di gereja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Disana pasti semuanya bahagia.

Melihat Daehyun yang tak bergeming, Minhyuk berdiri dari ayunan tempatnya duduk. Ia berjongkok di depan Daehyun dan membersihkan noda di gaun putih Daehyun. "Bahkan kau tak menjaga gaunmu dan malah mengotorinya", kata Minhyuk. Tangannya beralih ke pipi Daehyun dan mengusap air matanya. Baru saat itu Daehyun mau memandang Minhyuk. "Seharusnya hari ini aku bahagia. Wanita yang meninggalkanku karena ia lebih memilih pria lain, hari ini terluka karena pria itu..", kata Minhyuk yang menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Daehyun. Daehyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Minhyuk. "Tapi aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi orang bodoh. Hari ini aku justru merasa sangat sedih melihat orang yang mengkhianatiku terluka", perkataan Minhyuk semakin membuat Daehyun terperanjat. "Oppa..", Daehyun akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Matanya masih dipenuhi air mata yang sewaktu-waktu bisa ia tumpahkan. Minhyuk berdiri namun tetap memandangi Daehyun. "Kau sudah lama mengenalnya, bahkan sebelum Joohyun mengenalnya. Kau memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku 2 tahun yang lalu, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan?", tanya Minhyuk. Tangis Daehyun benar-benar pecah. "Oppa..mianhae..". Minhyuk mengusap kepala Daehyun dengan lembut, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Daehyun. Bisa ia rasakan goncangan tubuh Daehyun karena tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. "Semuanya kesalahanku..", kata Daehyun di sela tangisnya. Minhyuk melepaskan pelukannya. "2 tahun yang lalu, aku merelakanmu karena aku pikir kau akan bahagia, tapi ternyata kau justru memendam perasaanmu padanya sampai detik ini", kata Minhyuk. Minhyuk kembali berjongkok di depan Daehyun. "Usap air matamu. Melihatmu menangis, hatiku seperti teriris. Kau harus temukan hidup baru. Dan temukan kebahagiaanmu. Maka aku pun akan bahagia..", kata Minhyuk. "Tapi, bagaimana jika kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu?", tanya Daehyun. Minhyuk terkejut. "Aku tahu mungkin ini jahat, mungkin terlihat seperti aku mencari pelarian ataupun semacamnya. Tapi, aku sadar bahwa pelukan oppa adalah yang paling hangat, dan kasih sayang oppa adalah yang paling bisa menenangkanku", lanjut Daehyun. Minhyuk terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku suka dengan kejahatanmu itu", kata Minhyuk. "Pintu hatiku selalu terbuka untukmu. Jika kau ingin pulang, kau hanya tinggal mengetuknya dengan lembut", kata Minhyuk. Daehyun memeluk Minhyuk dengan erat. Minhyuk tersenyum, tapi Daehyun tetap menangis. Tapi kali ini air mata yang berbeda. Air mata bahagia karena ia kembali menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Mungkin tak sepenuhnya sesuai harapan. Mungkin bukan orang dengan suara emas seperti Kyuhyun. Atau orang dengan otak jenius dan dengan wajah yang tampan sepertinya. Tapi, Minhyuk mampu menjadi rumah terakhir bagi Daehyun. Jadi, selanjutnya Daehyun yang akan mengenakan _wedding dress? _

**-the end-**


End file.
